After The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee
by BroadwayHope
Summary: The contestants of the 25 Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee are back...on IM! This is their Instant Messaging conversations, beginnning the day after the bee. R and R, pretty please!
1. January 5, 2006

The Screen Names:

1William Barfee: theresanaccentegue

Leaf Coneybear: hahahahaha

Olive Ostrovsky: oliveilove

Marcy Parks: 1123581321

Logainne Schwartzandgrubiennere: impeachbush12345

Chip Tolentino: CHAMPION05

Sunday, January 5, 2006, 1 day after the spelling bee

11:21 A.M.

1123581321 You need to change your screen name.

CHAMPION05 Why, thank you, Marcy. I couldn't have figured that out on my own.

CHAMPION05 And you weren't exactly a champion yourself.

1123581321 I've noticed. My parents are going to murder me.

CHAMPION05 Why? All my parents tell me is "It's not whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game," and "Just being here is winning, sweetie."

1123581321 My parents suffer from P.A.P.D..

CHAMPION05 And P.A.P.D. is...

1123581321 Psycotic Asian Parent Disorder.

CHAMPION05 Which means...

1123581321 I can guarantee that that is most certainly not correct grammar.

CHAMPION05 Screw you, Marcy.

_**1123581321 **has signed off at 11:25 A.M._

Sunday, January 5, 2006

12:00 P.M.

impeachbush12345 Hello, Olive.

oliveilove Hey, Logainnne.

oliveilove Your name is very long. I happen to find long names thrilling, but typing them is difficult. What do your parents call you?

impeachbush12345 My dad calls me Logainne. My father calls me Logainne.

oliveilove Okay, but can I call you Logie? Pronounced LOW-guh-ee?

impeachbush12345 I suppose so. Can I still call you Olive?

oliveilove Positively. So, how is the fifth grade?

impeachbush12345 I despise small talk.

oliveilove That was nicely random. So, how is the fifth grade?

impeachbush12345 I told you, Olive, I despise small talk.

oliveilove Why do you keep saying that?

impeachbush12345 Later, Olive.

_**impeachbush12345** has signed off at 12:06 P.M._

oliveilove Logie? Are you there?

Sunday, Jaunary 5, 2006

1:59 P.M.

theresanaccentegue I like your screen name, Leaf.

hahahahaha Ha. Cool.

theresanaccentegue Are you mentally imbslsnced?

hahahahaha _Imbalanced_. That's a funny word. What does that mean?

theresanaccentegue _Are you serious?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

hahahahaha YES, Mr. Barfee.

theresanaccentegue How do you pronounce that?

hahahahaha What?

theresanaccentegue My name. Barfee.

hahahahaha Like it's spelled?

theresanaccentegue No, Leaf.

Theresanaccentegue Pause

theresanaccentegue Sigh

theresanaccentegue You're forgiven.

hahahahaha Sweet.

theresanaccentegue Later, Leaf.

hahahahaha Sweet.

_**theresanaccentegue** has signed off at 2:05 P.M._

_**hahahahaha** has signed off at 2:05 P.M._

**A/N: So, how did you like it? I crave reviews….please write them, even if they're short! I will update no matter what, but I'll update faster with reviews! Alls y'alls rock!**


	2. January 6 and 7, 2006

**A/N: Well, I updated! Finally! Marches around room to victory song. Many thanks to Yellowfur, live2tivo, and Nellie Loves You for updating. I hereby pronounce you good people! Reviews are yearned for… **

Monday, January 6, 2006

9:52 P.M.

1123581321 This is not a happy day.

impeachbush12345 Oh?

1123581321 I just got back from orchestra, hockey, and drama club. Orchestra was ghastly (I am the only one that can play Vivaldi's unabridged Four Seasons!), hockey was abominable (our goalie missed 32 flick shots), and drama was, quite honestly, substandard. Not to brag, but no one is up to my level. Oh, and did I mention that Chip is already mad at me?

impeachbush12345 No. But if it is any consolation, Olive is mad at me.

1123581321 That's not much consolation.

impeachbush12345 Why thank you. ;)

impeachbush12345 Has anyone ever told you that you were to smart for your own good?

1123581321 Is that a segue into you saying that I'm to smart for my own good?

impeachbush12345 No. Anyway, I think more, so therefore, am I not smarter?

1123581321 Answer honestly. Do you enjoy antagonizing me?

impeachbush12345 (Pause.) (Pause.) No.

1123581321 You really had to think about that.

impeachbush12345 I suppose so.

impeachbush12345 I should probably go to sleep. I have a Greek test tomorrow.

1123581321 I don't take school language. Buenos noches. Bon nuit. Buono notte. Dobry noc. Dobro noc. Good night.

impeachbush12345 Ciao.

_**impeachbush12345** has signed off at 9:59 P.M._

Tuesday, January 7, 2006

4:07 P.M.

CHAMPION05 Hello, Leaf.

Hahahahaha **_Hi!!!!!!!!!!_**

CHAMPION05 What's up?

Hahahahaha **_My computer has these really cool buttons that change the letters on the screen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

CHAMPION05 Oh. Okay. How is your family?

Hahahahaha **_They're good I think._**

CHAMPION05 So, everybody is in a fine state?

Hahahahaha **_Teivel hurt his paw. Zusman is very sad today._**

CHAMPION05 Your brothers have paws?

Hahahahaha **_No, Teivel and Zusman are my cats!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

CHAMPION05 If Zusman is a cat, how do you know that he is sad?

Hahahahaha **_I know, Chip._**

CHAMPION05 You mean, you think you know.

Hahahahaha **_No, Chip Tolentino, I know._**

CHAMPION05 Whatever.

CHAMPION05 Um, Leaf, your _whole_ family is good, right?

Hahahahaha **_Uh-huh. My oh my you are persistent!_**

CHAMPION05 Uh, I have to go Leaf, okay? Talk to you later.

Hahahahaha **_Bye bye bye, Chip!_**

_**CHAMPION05 **has signed off at 4:11 P.M._

January 7, 2006

5:15 P.M.

Oliveilove Happy birthday, Will!

Theresanaccentegue Olive! You remembered! I am enchanted!

Oliveilove Your feeling is mutual.

Theresanaccentegue I feel obligated to inform you that my father is reading this over my shoulder, should I make any errors in judgment and use the profane words that I am currently grounded for using.

Oliveilove Why, hello, Mister Barfee.

Theresanaccentegue My father says "Right back atcha!" (I feel that it is my obligation to write in his negligent pronunciations.)

Oliveilove How does it feel to have thirteen years under your belt?

Theresanaccentegue My belt seems to expand greatly with each year.

Oliveilove Aw, Will, be positive!

Theresanaccentegue Funny, my father just said those exact words to me upon my typing of those words.

Oliveilove William, are you grounded on your day of birth?

Theresanaccentegue I didn't know my parents would understand my Yiddish profanities! Little did I know, my father's father was actually Jewish.

Oliveilove Poor Will. Imprisoned for profanities not even in Webster's dictionary.

Theresanaccentegue I must now go for my mother requires my presence at the dinner table. Good night, Olive.

Oliveilove Good night, William.

_**theresanaccentegue** has signed off at 5:20 P.M._

_**oliveilove** has signed off at 5:21 P.M._

**A/N: Was the last part too fluffy? Am I developing characters? Keeping dialouge real? Keeping the plot understandable? Only with your reviews will I truly know!**


	3. January 8 and 9, 2006

**A/N: (Feel free to ignore this.) Okay, so it's been a month or two… but I'm here now, so it's all good. I've been chasing boys, failing Rock n Roll Education, working on essays, getting back my stolen essays, being horrified that the person my essay was about stole my essay…especially because it was a very bad essay. But anyhow.**

**Overdramaticised thanks to Nathan and Sarah, ArtemisRB, and Potato-head4. ArtemisRB, I miss you!!!!! Love ya (friendlilee!) Potato-head4- New Years can't come soon enough! Nathan and Sarah, thanks for the chat room idea- I'll be using it soon. Nathan and Sarah and ArtemisRB, I know no one really talks like this on IM, but think: these are the nerdy spellers talking. And, also, I want this to be at least semi-professional/coherent. Potato-head4- Thanks for the spelling help! I've altered William's screen name to fit grammar laws.**

**Ebbe is or will be my character, as are the screen names and plot. However, I own not the characters.**

**And now for the story.**

Wednesday, January 8, 2006

9:32 P.M.

CHAMPION05: (grunts in defeat)

Theresanaccentaigue: And why, may I ask, are you grunting in defeat?

CHAMPION05: I'm here for help.

Theresanaccentaigue: And I'm considering gloating. Chip Tolentino, asking for help? Luckily for you, I'm more curious then I am a gloater.

CHAMPION05: I'll keep this concise. Or terse, as the case may be. Do you remember Leaf?

Theresanaccentaigue: Need I answer that?

CHAMPION05: Okay.

CHAMPION05: Do you remember his sister?

Theresanaccentaigue: Isn't that the sister that caused…

CHAMPION05: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Theresanaccentaigue: I'll take that as an affirmative. You still have a crush on her, and you want me to help you express your feelings of undying adoration to her?

CHAMPION05: Or at least help me talk to her.

Theresanaccentaigue: I'll help you in your escapade. I like being behind the scenes.

Theresanaccentaigue: I'm used to backstage.

Theresanaccentaigue: Metaphorically.

Theresanaccentaigue: But, yes, I will get you Marigold's screen name. But, as a return favor, can you set up a 25th Annual Chatroom? That would kick posterior.

CHAMPION05: L.Q.T.S.

Theresanaccentaigue: I comprehend not.

CHAMPION05: Laughs quietly to self. My bud Ebbe came up with it.

Theresanaccentaigue: Yes! Fight the FNS!

CHAMPION05: Um…

Theresanaccentaigue: Friendless Nerd Syndrome.

CHAMPION05: That's good stuff. Hey, I have to go, but thanks for talking.

Theresanaccentaigue: _No problemo_. Don't forget the chatroom…

CHAMPION05: Don't forget…

Theresanaccentaigue: Got it. 'Night.

CHAMPION05: Ditto.

_**CHAMPION05 **has signed off at 9:44 P.M._

_**Theresanaccentaigue** has signed off at 9:44 P.M._

Thursday, January 9, 2006

8:51 P.M.

123581321: I must be suffering from a severe lack of amusement to be typing this.

Oliveilove: I have made the executive decision not to be offended by your comment, but to delve deeper into the mentality that made you type that.

123581321: Finally, someone who can match my intellectual skills.

Oliveilove: Oh, I don't pretend to match your mental ability. I just harbor a love for Brobidignagian words. Really, I more enjoy the company of people who don't feel the need to be incessantly smart at all times.

123581321: Oh?

Oliveilove: I apologize for how that sounded. I wasn't implying that you acted like that, not really.

123581321: Not really. I see.

123581321: You are more intelligent then you let yourself be. You should try trying harder at being smart sometime.

Oliveilove: That is interesting advice, and I mean that sincerely. I will think on that.

123581321: Good-bye, Olive.

Oliveilove: Good-bye, Marcy.

_**123581321 **has signed off at 9:00._

Thursday, January 9, 2006

9:00 P.M.

Hahahahaha: HeY!

Impeachbush12345: Why capitalize?

Hahahahaha: WhY nOt?

Impeachbush12345: You can't prove a negative.

Hahahahaha: YoU cAn'T pRoVe AnYtHiNg!

Impeachbush12345: If you want to think of it that way, are we even real?

Hahahahaha????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Impeachbush12345: I mean, how can we tell if we can trust our feelings? Are they true? How do we know which of our thoughts are real, are true, define us?

Hahahahaha: Yes.

Impeachbush12345: You don't get it, do you?

Hahahahaha: Yes.

Impeachbush12345: Good-night, Leaf.

_**Impeachbush12345** has signed off at 9:06 P.M._

**A/N: So, what did you think? Constructive criticism is welcomed/ groveled for! **


End file.
